The 1 Week Apocalypse
by G71tc4
Summary: The story of the 1 week absence of Alyx and Gordon between Nova Prospekt and Anticitizen 1. M for language and themes. Trust me, it'll get worse from the 1st chp.


1 Week Apocalypse

Basically, this is what happened in the 1 week that happened between Nova Prospekt and Anticitizen 1 seen through the eyes of Barney Calhoun. It'll be 7 chapters, 1 for each day. This my first fanfic, so don't hold back on the criticism.

**Day 1 **

Barney walked into Dr. Kleiner's lab, that Wednesday with a status report on refugees, and the condition of the railroad. "Yesterday, we actually managed to get a group of 14 refugees to safety! Can you believe that, Doc?" Kleiner didn't answer. "Something up?" Barney said, sensing the tension by the look on Kleiner's face. "It….it's Gordon and Alyx." Kleiner weakly said, barely managing to whisper. "What? Where are they?" Barney thought. "They….they were sending us a message from Nova Prospekt a few moments ago, then…..it….it….just died. Eli, Judith, Alyx, and Gordon. Do you think they…they were…." "Don't think like that, Doctor. Gordon will get them out of there." Kleiner looked up. "Barney, don't be so naïve! Gordon is a theoretical physicist with a knack for weaponry! He's up against an army of Combine soldiers, not even to mention the territory! The only thing we can do is pray that god will work a miracle!" Kleiner stopped, realizing that religion had just come into play, which eventually played out to morals, and the objections thereof. "You let your god do the work. I'm picking up where Gordon left off." Barney walked out of the room with a firm determination to avenge his friend.

"So, how many of you know how to handle a sub-machine gun?" Barney had assembled a group of refugees hidden in a camp that was set up near the border of the city. The camp was a disgrace compared to the Citadel that so irritatingly loomed over the small camp in the woods. It was an unbearable sight to wake to a tower symbolizing oppression and traitorous decisions looking down on you. "Is anyone listening? How many of you can hold a damned SMG?" A few people raised their hands. "Now don't lie." A few put their hands down so that there were 3 hands still wavering in the air. "Good. Now we're getting somewhere. You three arrange everyone into groups. I want each person holding and firing one of these," He held up an SMG," by the time I come back. I'm going to grab something." Barney left the room, and the refugees immediately started looking down their guns with a frightening gaze.

Barney returned an hour later to see the group hitting watermelons that had been set up on wooden posts a hundred feet away. "Damn, you guys are fast learners!" he exclaimed as he set down three boxes that had been stacked. "You guys are each gonna need stuff out of each of these boxes. This box has some plain shirts and pants. This box has some old caps that I was able to scrounge around and find. They should be able to help us discriminate ourselves." A refugee stood up. " Is the third box full of bull's-eye helmets?" Everyone giggled. "Well," Barney pulled out a pistol and aimed it at his head."How would you like one of these aimed at you by another human while being 

accused of being a traitor?" The man sat down. "Now then, the third box has a hell of a lot of pouches. You will each get 2 each. One for ammunition and one for whatever else. Before we start handing out supplies, though, does anyone here have any medical experience?" One girl in the back raised her hand. "I was a registered nurse before, well…" "Come get this. You won't get a cap, just this cloth. Wrap it around your arm and come here." Barney painted a red cross on the cloth. "I didn't know that we had paint! Where did you get it?" Barney sighed and looked at his feet. "The morgue."

Once everyone had gathered their supplies and gotten back to their seat, Barney administered one last speech. "We are not sure as of right now, but I have some horrible news. Today, Gordon Freeman and Alyx Vance, the two freedom fighters, headed to Nova Prospekt on a rescue mission for Alyx's father, Eli. They nearly destroyed the entire place, but……" Barney sighed. "They haven't made it back. We lost communications with them hours ago." Among the disgruntled "Why would they do that?" and "Oh my god! We're doomed!" lines, one man stood up. "This is not a cause for disruption. I say we should stand up to the combine, and avenge the good doctor!"

This was followed by a "Yeah!" and many "Fight the power!" screams. Barney was proud. "Calm down, calm down. I'll meet you all here at noon tomorrow. That's when we'll strike." Barney headed to his cabin, not to sleep, but to make plans for the next day. The rebellion had begun.

So, yeah! There it was! Please tell me if you like it.

The rest of the chapters will be much more exciting!


End file.
